Alex Kirsh
' Alex Kirsh' is the son of Baylin, and Pinya Kirsh making him a member of House Kirsh . History Early History Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Getting the element of suprise wasn't the last move that Bill Lovie would do in order to make sure his plan of destroying Tree Hill would sucede though as on top of destroying the Eyes, and luring the Orcs he also lured away most of the Tree Hill army in the moment they were most neccessary. In order to do this Bill created a Kings letter in which he ordered Earl Scott to accompany the Tree Hill trade mission to Forks with as many troops as he could possibly spare as Bill believed that an insidious force was preparing to destoy Forks from within. While Earl Scott didn't believe or even understand where this came from he was honor bound to follow the words of his king so he took nearly fifty percent of the Tree Hill army and accompanied the Tree Hill trade mission on its mission to Forks. Siege of Forks See Also : Siege Of Forks : "Forks was the center of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and in a lot of ways the only city that even approached Lucerne in terms of importance. To see its walls assailed by Greenskins was a horrifying sight that I hope I never see again." : -Charlie Swan While 80% of the Orc army attacked Tree Hill, the other 20% split off and attempted to stage the same sort of ambush on Forks. The only difference was Tree Hill relied on the Western Scout towers because its western side was a mountainy area where it was difficult to see movement, while Forks had a near 360 degree view of attackers. Gaurds on the wall noticed the attacking Orcs long before they closed in, and thus managed to sound the alarm and shut the gate. Witht the gates shut and the forces of Forks arranging on the walls, the Orcs found themselves in a killing zone outside the walls, and what few did manage to place ladders against the walls were repulsed with heavy casualties on both sides, but the defences held without much problem. As the Orcs massed for another assault on the walls with ladders, a large cavalry force would arrive from House Clegane from the north, and alongside a sortie from House Swan's forces the Orcs were massacred as they attemtped to flee from these two forces. Reinforcements : '' "The City was near destruction, and it seemed only fitting that the entire Kingdom of Lucerne would mass to take it back. If we chose to allow Tree Hill to die, then what did that say of us. What did that say to every city, town, and village that was near Tree Hill. Should they run. Should they hide amongst the trees so that the Orcs didn't kill them too."'' : -Earl Scott With the city on the verge of utter destruction, and the Orcs massacring the few survivors within the walls and outside the Keep the forces of Lucerne were preparing to gather in Forks for what they assumed would be a massive reinforcement effort. At this time Bill Lovie, and House Lovie's forces would be only a day away from Forks, and he was trying to find a way to make the forces of Lucerne stand down and not assist the city he had planned to destroy. His oppurtunity would come when the main army of Tree Hill which had been ordered by him to Forks on the day of the attack massed alongside hundreds of volunteers and prepared to move inside the city from the eastern gate so to give the defenders more time for the relieving force to arrive. At this point Earl Scott asked for permission for the forces of House Swan, and House Arryn to join with them, and when the raven arrived with Bill Lovie he knew he had his chance. : '' "Earl Scott in his foolishness had sacrifised himself unknowingly. He had given me the perfect reason why we should not relieve Tree Hill, and allow me to remove yet another loose end in my plans.'' : -Bill Lovie He sent four ravens in responce to Earl's letter. The first was to Earl Scott himself of whom he told he was going to send the full wieght of House Arryn, and House Swan to the western side of Tree Hill so that the route into Tree Hill would be opened to them. He sent two more ravens to House Swan, and House Arryn which told them that they were to move to the northern end of Tree Hill, and they they were to wait in the forests there for the full force of Lucerne to arrive. With this in mind Earl Scott would assemble his forces, and without checking in with Charlie Swan who was the only one who knew nearbye that he was walking into a trap he moved his forces towards Tree Hill. As his forces were leaving out the gate, it would be Jacob Swan who would follow with Earl Scott alongside several of his bodygaurd, and they would join what would be a doomed effort. The final raven would be the most deadly and had been sent to Alex Kirsh who was located in a small mountain cave north of Tree Hill more then a day ahead of Earl Scott. He would order Alex Kirsh to infiltrate the northern gatehouse and wait there until the arrival of Earl Scott, where upon his arrival he would trap his forces by closing the gate. Massacre at Hyphon's farm : '' "It was a horrible realization when I understood what had happened. I knew in the moment before the Orc's blade struck me across the chest that he had betrayed me. I knew that there was never any true relief and all he wanted was to see my force dead. I had walked right into his trap, and in the end I had noone to blame but myself."'' : -Earl Scott Earl's forces would arrive at Tree Hill nearly a day and a half later and were exhausted due to the speed at which they had been marching to Tree Hill. Upon their arrival they saw that the gate was open, and few Orcs were defending the area so they moved quickly into the area believing that the forces of House Swan, and House Arryn had blocked the main army from being able to ambush them. At the same time as they were moving it was the movement of Alex Kirsh in the northern gatehouse that would seal the fate of the army of Earl Scott. Alex Kirsh had waited for Earl's forces to arrive, and once they neared the gatehouse he begin to lower the gate so that they couldn't get inside. Earl's forces now stuck on the outside saw a large force of Worg riders moving towards them from the east, and thus they moved northward, and when the Worgs hit them they were trapped in Hyphon's farm. The Worgs overran their positions all across their lines, and despite attempts by Earl to get the troops under control they were cut down in their hundreds by the rampaging forces of the Orc Worg Riders. As they attempted to shift westward they saw the main Orc force moving towards them and realized they were trapped and doomed. The Worg Riders and the main Orc force would together over the course of several hours massacre the entire force and capture several of the soldiers for slavery. Family Members Relationships Category:Circle of Magi Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:House Kirsh